Wrong Feelings?
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: I love halloween Finch is lost in a part of town, the bad thing is a crazy decides to mess with him. It’s not like that, don’t think it. Anyway, DL shows up to help a little and they get into a conversation between what is right and wrong DL X FINCH.


Title: Wrong Feelings

Rated: PG 17

Warnings: adult themes, nothing too far though. Swearing. Any other warning that I didn't put into there. I would also like to say: Don't read this if you are not old enough.

Pairing: DL and Finch

Chapters: One shot. Enjoy -

Reviews: Do it!

Author: D.D.Darkwriter (Close r/p)

Summary: Finch is lost in a part of town that he doesn't know, the bad thing is a crazy decides to mess with him. It's not like that, don't think it. Anyway, DL shows up to help a little and they get into a conversation between what is right and wrong. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Wrong feelings

Finch glanced over. There was something odd about this entire area of town.

He had somehow got separated from the others. Though, Devil Lad had yet to meet up with them.

He gave a sigh. There was something definitely wrong. It wasn't just the aliens that were constantly trying to kill, or abduct every one. No, this wrong was…well, there really was no way to explain it. What could be more wrong then aliens running around and doing creepy things.

Finch began to walk down the ally. There had been a sound, and he wanted to check it out, despite the thought that told him not to. It was more of a 'must go look no matter what' kind of noise. He followed it.

There came a small screech and a dog ran out in front of him. He gave a small laugh, 'That girl would be killing that thing by now.' The name popped into his mind a second latter. 'Maybe Monica is here.' He thought. He went into the direction that the dog had come from.

Someone ran into him. He fell back and glanced up, holding his mask and head in place. "What the hell?" He asked.

The person was a rather large man. He looked to be frustrated at the moment, and Finch was just someone in the way.

Finch began to glare at the man, "I really hope that you are running from an alien." He then began to get up.

The man grabbed a hold of him. He shook the boy violently with a very vigorous anger, "Man…Their coming! Their coming. It's God's love turned to hate!" He then began to look around nervously.

Finch gave a small gasp of surprise. He clutched the man's hands, "Let me go! You nut job!" He dug his nails into the man and began to claw at him.

The man didn't seem to notice, he was beyond the point of craziness. He then threw Finch up against the wall, pinning him to it. The man still glanced around, as if the aliens were coming for him now.

"I only did one bad thing…I swear. I killed someone…Does God hate you for that?"

Finch began to cock his head up, and he relaxed a little. This man could crack any moment. "Ahh…"

"Ahhh? Oh my God! You have been taken. I'll save you though. I'll have to save you. God won't be mad. It's not murder if you do it for God!" The man began to laugh then, his eyes rolling around in his head.

Finch trembled a little, but then glared at him, "Let me go." He then felt his head hit the wall in back of him. He couldn't give a yell as the pain swelled up. He could only blur his vision and then cock his mouth open in a gasp.

He then felt the man loosen his grip. He then began to slid down the wall and then lean over onto his knees, along with one hand supporting him. He began to couch a little as he looked up, thinking the man was going to smash him over the head.

The man did no such thing. Instead, the man fell to the side, his face twisted in agony as blood dripped out of it.

Finch looked ahead of him, "Devil Lad?" He asked, his voice a little shaky.

There was no reply, only a frozen Devil mask smiling back at him. The other boy held a large stick, it held about six nails on it. It dripped blood, but none of the blood had come from him or Devil Lad. He gave a small gasp.

"Come on." Devil Lad said with a little cockiness in his voice. He then grabbed hold of Finch. He dragged him down the ally.

"Devil Lad…How did you find me?" There was still fuzz in the boy's voice, and it was like the wall was still there, only inside of him. He gave a groan.

They turned around a building, down another ally. Then Devil Lad began to pause, breathing hard.

Both boys just looked at each other, then began to laugh, Finch's much weaker then the other ones.

"What the hell, why would you be out by yourself? At a time like this?" Devil Lad asked. "Do you want to die?" He then looked at Finch.

Finch drew in a breath, trying to keep himself from collapsing onto the ground, "What? Oh…no…I did-didn't mean to be out by myself. It's just that all of us were split up…I can't remember how."

Devil Lad gave a sigh, "You shouldn't be alone. Look what happened." He gave a small shake of his head. "Your cool Finch…"

"I know…" Finch said as he began to lean down. He found himself soon on the ground, with Devil Lad looking down at him.

"Are you okay, Finch?" Devil Lad's voice was a little more concerned then Finch would have liked.

"You killed him." Finch whispered out.

"Does it matter? He should have died. Trying to hurt you like that…" There was a small feeling in his words. He didn't seem to care that Finch was listening either.

"Awe…That's cute man…all the emotion and stuff…a little gay though." He laughed lightly and then began to get up.

Devil Lad put a hand on his shoulder, "Stay down. We'll just rest here a bit. I don't want to move anyway. Are you alright?"

Finch looked up at him, eyes narrowing a little, "I told you, I'm fine. God, thanks for the love." He then smirked under his mask.

Devil Lad was silent and Finch suddenly wished that that damned mask were off so that he could see his face, or at least the eyes. Eyes hold all the emotion, if you can read them the right way.

Devil Lad then reached his hand over, touching Finch's head gently and then pulling it forward. There was something odd because then the boy pulled the head to the side and seemed to inspect Finch's head back.

"You have a cut…A big cut." Devil Lad said. He began to remove the mask. "You have the string mixed up in it. I don't think you want that string running over that cut."

Finch paused, "Don't…" He looked up at Devil Lad. The other had pulled away to look at Finch himself.

"What? You have a cut, I'm just trying to help. Now…stop being a baby and take the damn mask off." Devil Lad said, a little taunt in his voice.

Finch looked up at him again, "No…It's not that I'm a baby…I just don't want you to see…"

But before the boy could finish, the mask was off of his face and there was the open air. He could see all around him without the restriction of eye holes.

"There you go." Devil Lad said. His voice was a little stern, and he was now looking at Finch. "You're still bleeding though. I think we should get you home…Or somewhere…"

"You're too caring. It is almost sickening." Finch said, a little smirk playing onto his face.

Devil Lad watched him, then he tilted his head up a little, "So what? What's wrong with it?"

Finch smiled and began to lean forward, "It's not like you."

"You haven't known me that long…What makes you think that I'm not caring?" Devil Lad put his hands on his knees as he bent forward a little.

"Well, for one…It makes you sound gay." Finch laughed again.

"What? That is the conclusion you get. I'm caring because I'm gay?" Devil Lad's voice sounded a little offended.

"Well…yeah." Finch said, a glare coming into his eyes.

"Okay…Well then, I think people who act really touch against crazy people who kill others are gay." He laughed a little, but there was no response from the other male.

"You think I'm gay?" Finch asked. He looked dead serious.

Devil Lad smiled, "Yeah…You think I'm gay, then you must be gay as well."

"That…those words are so…"

"Gay?"

"Illogical." Finch muttered out. "Listen, maybe I over carried it. You're not gay. I'm sorry." Finch then began to close his eyes and lean up against the wall.

"So now I'm not gay?" Anyone could have sensed that odd smile coming onto Devil Lad's face, even without seeing it.

"Yeah…" Finch said. He smiled, "Tell me I'm not gay." He felt a small pull in his heart.

There was a time when Finch couldn't stand the thought of Devil Lad not coming back to his town. What if the other boy never showed up again. He couldn't stand that thought. He wanted the other to stay by him. That didn't make him gay, did it?

"Go on, tell me." Finch said with a little worry coming into his voice.

"Well, how do you know you're not? How do you know I'm not?" Devil Lad leaned forward. His mask kept the warm breath from sailing onto the other's flesh.

There was a second where Finch thought that the other boy was annoyed with his mask as well. He reached to pull it off.

A hand stopped him. "Don't do that unless you want to find something out." Devil Lad said. His voice was very low and there seemed to be something that was suddenly on him.

Finch's hand seemed to go limp, "Will you let me do anything?" He gave the other an odd look, his head tilted sideways.

Devil Lad was silent. "I don't think it's a good idea. You don't know--"

"I don't care. I almost just got killed by a crazy man. You think I can't take a little of life?" Finch's voice sounded reassuring.

Devil Lad leaned in. He tilted his own mask up a little.

Finch could only watch those yellow eyes look back at him. He tilted his head over a little, to try and glance into the mask, but instead another sensation came over him.

Hot lips came onto his and they began to suck the sweet life out of him. That was what it felt like.

Devil Lad began to move his head a little, and Finch kept looking at those odd eyes.

Thoughts began to move around inside of the boy's head. Finch couldn't help but part his lips, wanting to taste that odd thing that Devil Lad was offering him.

He was answered by a slick appendage, like his own and it danced along his teeth and then go for his tongue.

Finch couldn't help but give a groan as the tongue was slipped over his. Why would Devil Lad be worried about this?

Over and over again they did this. Finch began to become more bold and he forced his own tongue into the other's mouth, being blocked by the other's tongue.

When both boys were out of breath, Devil Lad pulled away. His mask sliding back over his head.

Finch was sighing with no breath. After a few seconds, he said slowly, "Why would you want to hold that back?"

There was sweat coming off of his head. He could tell it was there because it was leaking into his eye. Just one drop.

"Because Finch…You're not even sure you want this." He then began to get up.

"Why couldn't we try?" Finch asked.

This must have meant it. If the fact that he dreamed of Devil Lad coming back to his town only on Halloween to 'Hang out' with him, then he had to be gay after this incident.

"I…" Finch muttered out.

Devil Lad looked away, "Dreaming is one thing…But when you come to it in real life…"

"Shut up…" Finch said. He shakily got back up onto his feet. "Don't tell me about dreams." There was an anger in his voice that caused him to suddenly feel violently towards the other. "Don't tell me that dreams don't mean anything!"

Devil Lad looked at the boy, his words causing more attention then the opposing pose the boy was now in.

Finch clenched his teeth as well as his fists. "I- I dream of you. I dream that you will come back, every Halloween, but till then, I'm alone. All the time, I'm alone. I don't like it."

Devil Lad gave a small sigh, "Finch…"

"What? What could you tell me that I don't know. I had to go around, all year long, telling myself that I wasn't gay. Telling myself that I wasn't wrong. That this was wrong, that was why it could never happen."

"No. There is nothing wrong with it. I don't know how you could tell that to yourself." Devil Lad drew up to Finch, matching his pose. "This, this right now….What you just told me. It tells me that you WANT to deny me. Why Finch? You say you can't wait for me to come back every year, for one day, yet, you deny that you love, or like me? That's why you and I can't be together."

"What are you talking about? I just told you that--"

"No…you told me that you Want to like me. You don't believe in it though. I'm not going to waste my time on someone who just wants to pretend." Devil Lad turned away. He began to walk away.

Finch glared at his back, something in his words was right. He wasn't wrong. Finch hated to say it, but he knew that if him and Devil Lad did anything, or became anything, there would always be doubt on one end. Both of them wouldn't be receiving love. He bowed his head, holding in anything that wanted to come out. There would always be the fact that Finch would have to believe that he was gay, but gay for Devil Lad.

"Come on…We have to find the others and get your head fixed." Devil Lad said. He only glanced slightly back, to make sure the other was following.

Finch began to walk too, but there was something inside of him that still wanted Devil Lad…no matter what he had said.

Maybe in the future they could make it happen. If Devil Lad kept coming back.

-End. Hope you all enjoyed. Yeah, another one shot. Anyway, thank you for reading. I made this to just fill up spaces inside empty minds, and to fill up columns in the category for this. Anyway, review!

-1:13pm 5/3/08

-D.D.Darkwriter

With death comes new life. Hopefully none of it falters or decays away. 5/2/08

-6:23pm -7:03pm


End file.
